


freezeframe

by CMQ31



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Multi, Mystery, slightly inspired by bnha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: Seokmin suddenly finds himself gifted with telekinetic powers and is obligated to attend an academy for people with similar abilities. Jisoo is a peculiar individual who refuses to use his powers for combat and Seokmin is determined to find out why.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> title is dumb lol 
> 
> oh boy another fic. when will i ever stop. 
> 
> dw each chapter will super long, so there might only be 3-5 chapters. 
> 
> im still deciding for the other pairs in this story(?), but im not sure, since romance won't be the main focus here (except Seoksoo) 
> 
> anyway, there might be a lot of mistakes since i took a break for a month before continuing this again

“Don’t be so nervous, dammit,” Jeonghan sighs, watching his younger brother walk back and forth in the dining room, chanting something repeatedly under his breath.

 

Seokmin flushes. “It’s not that I’m nervous! I’m just…worried.”

 

Jeonghan looks at his younger brother with a blank look. “Yeah, and that’s somehow different.”

 

The younger threw both hands in the air. “They just are!” he exclaims at the elder, who merely rolls his eyes. However, seeing his younger brother run his fingers through his hair with a distressed look, Jeonghan started to feel bad for him. Seokmin sat on the empty chair besides him and Jeonghan outstretches his hand to pat his hair.

 

“There, there,” he assures with a soft voice, “just relax! Besides, if you need anything, my best friend will be there to help you anytime.”

 

Seokmin pauses his actions. “Which best friend.”

 

Jeonghan stops patting Seokmin’s hair. “Uh, Jisoo? Hong Jisoo? My childhood friend, Jisoo? The one who used to come to our house a lot?” Jeonghan’s hand went to touch Seokmin’s arm, cringing when he accidentally touched his scar over his shirt.

 

The younger flashes his brother a confused look.

 

“Are you for real!? He’s been to our house hundreds of times!” Jeonghan exclaims in disbelief. Seokmin flinches at his raised tone.

 

“Hold on a minute! I think my powers’ presentation jumbled up my memory a little,” Seokmin whines, missing the way Jeonghan watches him with an annoyed look.

 

Yesterday’s event entirely changed Seokmin’s life.

 

The young man now had telekinesis, which was a pretty basic ability according to the books, but to say that Seokmin was astonished by this was an understatement. Neither of his parents nor Jeonghan had superpowers. Fortunately, they traced it back to his great grandfather, who had long passed, who apparently had abilities as well.

 

Nowadays, people who were gifted with powers aren’t uncommon. A decade ago, a young man somehow accidentally burned an entire tree with his bare hands. While it did land him in jail for a while, one day, a man had came to him asking about his powers. He bailed the other guy out of jail and the two started an organization for people with such gifts. Apparently, the fire manipulator wasn’t the first person to have powers, the guy who bailed also had them, and so did hundreds of people. It was later confirmed that having powers had something to do with genes.

 

People usually find out about their powers in their late teens, some during their early teens or even from the moment they were born. Those who presented with powers are automatically enrolled in Highlight Academy For the Gifted, or just shortened to Highlight Academy.

 

Seokmin’s powers presented when the young man had hit 19 years old. It was late, but it didn’t give him an exception from enrolling the academy.

 

Luckily, Jeonghan’s supposedly long-time friend, Jisoo, is a teaching assistant slash senior in said academy, so Seokmin didn’t have to worry about not knowing what to do there.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have powers, hyung?” Seokmin asks his brother.

 

Jeonghan shrugs. “Don’t know, don’t care, and don’t wanna. I’m almost graduating college, I don’t have time for some dumb academy.”

 

Typical Jeonghan.

 

“Anyways, I’m angry that you don’t remember Hong Jisoo,” Jeonghan suddenly changes the subject back, “I swear, if I see you clinging to him in the academy because you can’t make friends, I’ll have him pummel you.”

 

Seokmin gasps. “I can make friends! I’m 19, for fuck’s sake-“

 

“Language!”

 

Seokmin sulks at that. “Fine, whatever. So much for being helpful.”

 

“I should be the one saying that!”

 

“I’m not even helping you,” Seokmin whines. He feels Jeonghan’s hand harshly ruffling his hair, causing the younger to emit an annoyed sound.

 

Jeonghan sighs. “God, you’re 19 and you’re still acting like a big baby. How am I not worried about letting you go to that stupid academy?”

 

“Well stop treating me like one! And Highlight Academy isn’t stupid!”

 

The elder waves him off. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you packed your things? Have you talked to the administration about your classes and schedule? I don’t know much about what you’re supposed to do there since Jisoo only told me bits and pieces of info there…” Jeonghan trails off, “you’ll be okay, won’t you?”

 

Seokmin thought for a moment. He had graduated high school last year and was supposedly in his freshman year of college, but due to recent unfortunate events – according to Seokmin anyways –, he won’t be able to continue ‘regular’ education and is forced to attend Highlight Academy. He guesses that the system there won’t be much different from regular universities, except for the combat classes and any classes that involve using his powers.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Seokmin replies. His eyes trail to a framed picture on the piano located near the dining room. It was a family picture and it was taken in what Seokmin thought was the backyard of their old house. Seokmin’s father was smiling brightly to the camera, his mother was holding a baby that Seokmin assumed was him since he had no recollection of the picture being taken, Jeonghan was holding his father’s hand with a tight smile, his other hand was somewhat outstretched to the borders of the photo and seemingly cut off awkwardly.

 

Jeonghan smiles at him warmly. “That’s great. Now why don’t you feed Brownie before you leave this afternoon?”

 

He frowns at that. “Isn’t it your turn?”

 

Jeonghan tilts his head. “You won’t be able to feed him in a while you know…”

 

He was right.

 

“Oh wait, you’re right!”

 

Seokmin bolts up from his chair with a large smile and went to the cabinets to find dog food. Jeonghan smirks at his younger brother’s gullible self. Their mother passes by them, shaking her head at Jeonghan’s knowing smirk.

 

“You really should stop using your poor brother like that,” his mother had said.

 

“It’s not my fault he’s so gullible,” he singsongs. Jeonghan watches Seokmin pour the dried dog food into the bowl using his newly found telekinesis. The 19-year old still had trouble in maintaining control over his actions, but he was doing pretty well for a beginner. “Look, at least he’s trying to learn how to use his powers. He’s not that much of a child.” As if on queue, Seokmin stumbles and accidentally pours the dog food can’s content all over the floor and Brownie, a rather overweight dachshund, comes in waddling into the room to lick the mess off the floor. Seokmin started panicking while Jeonghan turns to his mother with a sheepish grin.

 

His mother just sighs.

 

~*~

 

That afternoon, Jeonghan insisted on driving Seokmin to campus. He also said that the reason why he was doing it was so he could see Jisoo since it’s been a while since he last saw his best friend. Yet, Seokmin still couldn’t figure out who Jisoo was.

 

They finally arrive on campus ground after one and half hour of fighting over the AUX cable and Jeonghan nearly crashing into a streetlight because of it. Jeonghan tries helps Seokmin with his suitcase, but the younger shoos him and he tries to use his telekinesis to make the suitcase move by itself, which worked, obviously.

 

Jeonghan crosses his arms. “Man, all the things I could do if I had your powers…”

 

Seokmin stifles his laughter. “I doubt you’d even move from your bed at all. I think Great Grandpa made a good choice for passing his powers down to me instead of you, hyung. No offense.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan slaps Seokmin’s back a bit too hard. “Shut up, at least I won’t have to be attending some dumb academy for the next 5 years of my life.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not dumb!”

 

The academy was built somewhere far from the city, which was a strategic spot. The surrounding area was a rather pretty field and a forest not so far off. Seokmin makes a mental note to look around the area later if given permission. He always loved seeing the nature.

 

“So have they told you where your dorm room is?” Jeonghan enquires as soon as they make past the gate and security.

 

Seokmin shook his head. “No, I need to submit this form to the administration first…Man, I just presented yesterday and they already want me enrolled here? Classes even start tomorrow, are they mad?”

 

“Don’t be dramatic. They just don’t want you running around misusing your powers. You know what happens to people who misuse their powers?” Jeonghan retorted.

 

Seokmin raises a brow. “What?”

 

“They lose control and become the bad guys,” he replies grimly, “but on the other hand, you’re doing a great job controlling yours even though you’re a beginner.”

 

The younger grins widely upon hearing the compliment from his brother. “So I’ve been doing a great job?”

 

Seeing his younger brother smiling excitedly made Jeonghan smile as well. Perhaps Seokmin could take care of himself. He _is_ 19-years old after all, what could Jeonghan be possibly worried about?

 

They reached the main building, where Seokmin went to speak with the desk lady. Jeonghan notices that she had patches of light blue skin all over her body, indicating that even the staff had powers as well.

 

He looks around, in hope to see Jisoo in the main building. Jeonghan had texted the slightly younger man before reaching the campus, so he should be somewhere, looking for Jeonghan as well.

 

After a quiet mutter of ‘thanks’, Seokmin turns to his brother, paper in his hands. “I’m done. Follow me.”

 

Jeonghan checks his phone once more before following his younger brother out of the building, suitcases floating behind them. Jeonghan eyes them for a long time before facing his brother with a skeptical look.

 

“You sure you should be doing that?” Jeonghan inquires, worry clear in his tone.

 

Seokmin glances at the floating objects behind him. “Uh, yeah?”

 

“What if you get tired?”

 

“Well I don’t feel tired,” came Seokmin’s reply.

 

“I suggest you don’t use your powers carelessly before proper training,” an unfamiliar voice spoke out of nowhere. Both Seokmin and Jeonghan pause their steps to turn around, Jeonghan broke into a smile while Seokmin carefully puts the floating suitcases down with a skeptical look.

 

“Jisoo!”

 

 _Oh_.

 

 _That_ Jisoo.

 

Seokmin only knew him as Joshua.

 

While Jeonghan was busy coddling the younger male, ignoring his protests, Seokmin finally recognizes the other male, slamming his fist against his palm.

 

“Oh! You’re the Jisoo that hyung always talks about!” Seokmin exclaims, earning a face palm from his older brother. Jisoo smiles shyly at his sudden outburst and gives him a small wave. “I only knew you as Joshua!”

 

Jeonghan scowls. “Are you serious?”

 

“Hyung, _please_ ,” Seokmin whines at his brother.

 

Jisoo had a rather delicate appearance in contrast to what Seokmin had expected him to be before realizing who he was. His face had always reminded Seokmin of a cat, while his brother had a personality like one, Jisoo pretty much resembles a cat.

 

It’s been a long time since Seokmin last saw him and Jisoo didn’t change much, though he was obviously a lot more attractive than before.

 

Jisoo chuckles. “It’s alright, it took me a few days to get myself back in shape after my powers presented. Let me introduce myself again. I’m Jisoo, or Joshua as you know me, I’m on my third year here and I’m also a teaching assistant in English classes.”

 

Seokmin crinkles his nose. “We’re studying that?”

 

“Well, since you’re new here you have a week off. You’ve already graduated high school, have you? What did you major in before enrolling here?” Jisoo enquires.

 

“Post-modern music.”

 

“Ah, alright. While you can’t attend a regular university, you don’t need to worry about finding a new major,” Jisoo replies, “now as I was saying, you have a week off to take care of academics-related and in the meantime, you aren’t allowed to leave the area.”

 

Seokmin’s eyes widen. “Wait, what? Like, I can never leave this place?”

 

The elder laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course you’re allowed to leave campus grounds, but you’ll need permission from the headmaster and since you just enrolled here, it’ll be another month until you’re allowed to take leaves.”

 

With that, Jeonghan snickers at Seokmin’s look of disbelief. “Hah! Guess you’re not going out clu-“ Seokmin slaps his brother’s mouth shut with his palm, a little too forcefully with that. “Ow!”

 

Seokmin turns to Jisoo. “So…what’s your ability?”

 

Jeonghan frowns. “Hey, he’s hyung to you, brat.”

 

However, Jisoo just smiles. “It’s alright, really. I don’t particularly care for formalities, but you can call me hyung if you want to though, but if not, I don’t mind,” he puts his palm out, Seokmin didn’t miss the way his face flashes a look of discomfort, and produces a small ice figure, “I have cryokinesis.”

 

Seokmin watches Jisoo form a small butterfly with his ice powers in awe, while Jeonghan seemed indifferent.

 

“Show-off,” Jeonghan snorted, earning a playful punch from Jisoo.

 

Jisoo clenches his fist, causing the ice figure to disappear. “So, telekinesis, huh? Guess we’ll be in the same combat classes then.”

 

Seokmin blinks. “Huh?”

 

“Well, in short our powers are elemental orientated. There are people with mind control, shape shifting and such, they need different guidance than we do. Our powers are pretty similar in a way.”

 

“Ah…” Seokmin didn’t really understand but nodded anyway.

 

Jeonghan finally turns to look at his brother. “Guess I’ll get going then. Since you’re both ‘acquainted’ now, Jisoo can help you unpack and I don’t think I should be here for long since I’m just a regular person.”

 

Seokmin gasps. “Wait, that fast? Don’t you want to meet my roommate or-?”

 

“Seokmin, I trust that you can take care of yourself, alright?” Jeonghan pulls his brother down and traps him in a headlock. He grins as he messes with his brother’s hair, to which the younger tries to flee from. “Don’t cause any trouble or I’ll have Jisoo to beat your ass for that.”

 

Jisoo looked flustered. “Don’t I have a say in this?”

 

“Nope,” Jeonghan lets go of Seokmin.

 

After Jeonghan left, Jisoo followed Seokmin into his dorm room, which will be shared with two other people. Jisoo explains that they have a lack of space, thus why they stuff 3 to 4 people in one room. Seokmin didn’t have much of a problem with it either.

 

“Alright, here’s your room,” Jisoo says, unlocking the door. “If you need anything…I’ll give you my number.”

 

“You want to give me your number? Aren’t we going too fast?” Seokmin jokes. However, his words causes the elder to flush red, upon noticing this, Seokmin stops chuckling and finds himself flustered as well. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jisoo forces out a smile, handing Seokmin the keys. “Seems like your roommates are in there. I’d really like to help you unpack, but I’d rather not bother your friends. So, if you’ll excuse me…”

 

Seokmin waves Jisoo goodbye, not missing the way the elder stumble on his way back as he disappeared into the corridor. Seokmin swallows before turning around and walking into his dorm room.

 

It wasn’t such a big room. The living room connected with the dining room and a small corridor on the right, where Seokmin could see 4 doors. It seemed more like a small apartment instead.

 

He somewhat expected to see his two roommates lounging on the floor of the living room, playing video games and munching away. Seokmin clears his throat to get their attention, which obviously made them turn around and look up.

 

“So you’re our new roommate?” one of them, who had fluffy brown hair, spoke up. The other person was leaning against the couch, switch controller in his hand, looking stressed. What stood out about him with his black mullet, a hairstyle that Seokmin could never imagine looking good on someone.

 

Seokmin finds himself nodding.

 

“Yeah. I’m Seokmin,” he finds himself blurting out before adding, “I have telekinesis.”

 

Brown haired guy smiles and places his bag of chips down. “Well, I’m Mingyu. I have pyrokinesis.” Seokmin prays to God that Mingyu could at least control his powers. “And don’t worry, I can very much control my powers.”

 

Mullet boy snorts at that. He places his controller down before standing up and approaching Seokmin. “My name’s Minghao or Myungho, you can call me either. My power is basically being able to give life to whatever I draw.”

 

Seokmin raises a brow. “How do you do that?”

 

Minghao smiles and grabs a piece of paper and pen from the dining table. He draws a small dog on the paper before pressing two fingers against it. In an instance, the dog Minghao drew arose from the paper and started walking around the table.

 

“That’s so cool!”

 

Minghao smirks. “I know right?”

 

On the other hand, Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Don’t encourage him. He really likes to show off.”

 

Minghao turns to Mingyu with a smug look. “Jealous that you can’t show off your flames without accidentally burning your own hair?”

 

Mingyu gasps. “That was one time!”

 

Seokmin laughs at that.

 

“So…” the newcomer began, “how old are you guys? I’m 19, by the way.”

 

Mingyu was the first to reply. “I’m also 19 and Minghao’s turning 19 this November so he’s still a baby among us.” Minghao frowns at the taller.

 

“It’s only a few months younger,” he mutters lowly before going back to the living room. “I don’t want to play anymore,” he says, grabbing his things.

 

Mingyu laughs. “Only because you suck so bad!”

 

“That’s not what you told Wonwoo-hyung last night!” Minghao retorted before shutting the door to his room.

 

That shut Mingyu up.

  
Seokmin watches the two with a confused, yet amused look.

 

Seems like everyday would be quite interesting for him.

 

His smile fades once the phone in his pocket vibrated. He reaches to grab his phone and picks up the call.

 

 _“Hey, it’s Jisoo,”_ a soft voice spoke, _“I forgot to inform you that you’ll need to take a placement test this afternoon.”_

Seokmin blinks.

 

“R-right now?”

 

 _“Yes! Don’t worry about it, it won’t be that much of a pain,”_ Jisoo giggles to the phone, causing Seokmin to smile, _“but yeah. You remember the main building earlier? You should head there now before the sun sets, the earlier you 65do it, the faster you finish. Bye!”_

Mingyu looks up. “Was that Jisoo-hyung?”

 

Seokmin nods.

 

Mingyu snorted. “Placement test? Good luck, I barely got over 30 points for that.” Seokmin pales at that and sighs loudly.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, the doorbell ringing awaked Seokmin. He slowly arose from his bed with tired eyes, yawning in the process. He looks around, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of his room, only to remember that he no longer lived there anymore. He still hasn’t unpacked nor has he opened his suitcase as he finds himself still clad in yesterday’s outfit. Gross.

 

The doorbell rings once more and Seokmin was now fully awake. He opens the door and makes his way towards the entrance door. He sees Mingyu asleep on the couch with the switch controller in one hand and phone in the other. His phone was vibrating a lot, indicating that someone was sending him endless text messages. Minghao was nowhere to be seen in the room, meaning that he was probably still asleep in his room.

 

Seokmin opens the door. He finds himself staring at the eyes of an unfamiliar person. While the other’s eyes seemed cold at first, Seokmin couldn’t help but continue to fall deep into his gaze. He failed to notice that his mouth was gaping open.

 

The person at the door had his phone in his hands and was staring up to Seokmin as well, though he looked at Seokmin suspiciously.

 

“Who are you?” he asks.

 

“I-I should be the one asking that,” splutters Seokmin.

 

The guy was pretty, Seokmin had to admit. He scans the man before him, noting his sweater paws and now curious eyes.

 

 _‘Not as pretty as Jisoo-hyung,’_ he thought to himself, face suddenly flushing red.

 

The guy blinks. “Well. I’m Wonwoo and I’m your senior, I guess. I assume you’re either a friend of Mingyu’s or Myungho’s who I’ve never seen before.” Seokmin vaguely remembers Minghao mentioning Wonwoo yesterday, and judging from the way he spoke of him, he had something going on with Mingyu. Seokmin frowns at that.

 

“I’m Seokmin…I’m new here, I suppose.”

 

Wonwoo thought for a moment. “Ah. Jisoo did mention he was with a new guy yesterday.”

 

Seokmin gapes. “Jisoo talked about me?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him strangely. “Uh, yeah he did. Is Mingyu here, by the way? He texted me to come over first thing in the morning but I’ve been standing here for 10 minutes and no one opened the door till you did.” Judging from Wonwoo’s expression, the elder’s patience was wearing thin.

 

Seokmin looks back to the living room, just in time to see Mingyu snort in his sleep. He cringes before looking at Wonwoo again.

 

“He’s…asleep. Do you want to come in?”

 

“If I may,” Wonwoo nods and lets himself in once Seokmin moves out of the way. Wonwoo’s eyes immediately find Mingyu on the couch. He frowns before producing a small ball of light from his finger and throws it at Mingyu’s arm, causing the younger male to jolt up awake.

 

Initially, Mingyu looked like he was about to burn the entire building for being woken up so suddenly, but after meeting Wonwoo’s eyes, his expression grew soft and a smile appeared on his face.

 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu exclaims, though Wonwoo stares back to him with an expressionless look. Mingyu flashes him a look of confusion before looking down to his phone, eyes widening comically. “I uh, can explain-“

 

Wonwoo clicks his tongue and turns away. “Save it.” With that, he pats Seokmin’s back, muttering a small ‘nice meeting you’ before exiting the room and slamming the door shut. Seokmin stares at the closed door for a while before turning to Mingyu, who had a dumbfounded look.

 

“Harsh dude,” Seokmin says, making his way towards Mingyu, “is he your boyfriend?”

 

Mingyu shook his head. “We just fuck sometimes. Though I think he likes me but I don’t know if I’m up for a relationship right now, but the thing is, he’s already treating our ‘agreement’ like one.”

 

Seokmin nods understandingly. “Well, good luck with that, man.” Mingyu smiles a little before typing away on his phone. Minghao’s door suddenly creaks open, revealing the young man, however, he looked way too clean for someone who just woke up. He was clad in a bathrobe, glasses perched on the bottom of his nose.

 

“What’s with all the noise-?” Minghao looks around the living room, not missing the burned spot on Mingyu’s arm before snickering. “Let me guess, you stood up Wonwoo by falling asleep- _again_.”

 

Mingyu scowls at him. “Don’t look so smug, cowboy.”

 

Minghao hisses at that. “Don’t compare my mullet to those horse people,” Minghao turns to look at Seokmin, “morning, Seokmin, how was the placement test?”

 

“It was actually alright,” Seokmin shrugs, “Wait, do we have classes today?” Seokmin wonders aloud, looking at the clock, which showed that it was already 07:30.

 

Mingyu nods. “Yeah, classes start at eight. We should be getting ready,” he gets up from the couch and heads to the bathroom, “we’re pretty late, but…we’re going to be using you Seokmin.”

 

Seokmin raises a brow. “What?”

 

Minghao, who was making coffee in the kitchen, turns around, “he means that we’re going to _lie_ to our lecturers that we were showing you around school or something. They pretend that you don’t show up late to class if you’re out helping a new student or something.”

 

“Bingo!” Mingyu yells from the corridor, “I’m going to shower first!”

 

Seokmin looks at Minghao. “How does that work?”

 

“What does?”

 

“Mingyu showering…he’s a fire manipulator?”

 

Minghao smiles. “Well, it doesn’t effect him badly, but steam does come out of the shower. So if you want to use the bathroom mirror in the morning, do so before Mingyu showers.”

 

Seokmin scowls at that.

 

They showed up to class pretty late, though coincidentally, they all went to the same building, both Seokmin and Mingyu had the same major, while Minghao took Fashion Design. Like Minghao had said before, they were excused for being late and Mingyu smiles victoriously before dragging Seokmin to the back of the room.

 

“We’ll be in the same combat classes. Combat classes usually start a month after a new year starts, so today will be the first one this year,” Mingyu explains.

 

Seokmin nods. “I’m just surprised they admitted me into this school like that. I didn’t even need to take tests or anything.”

 

Mingyu shrugs. “Probably cause they _have to_ admit everyone who has special abilities. I mean, this is the only branch in all of South Korea.”

 

“Minghao’s-“

 

“Minghao moved to South Korea 2 years ago because of his father’s job, and since he was like 17 or something when they discovered his powers, they didn’t want him to travel back to China alone, so here he is,” answers Mingyu. “His parents can be pretty overbearing sometimes, with him being their only kid.”

 

“Ah…”

 

Before Seokmin knew it, classes were over and they were told to gather in the auditorium. On their way there, they bumped into Wonwoo and surprisingly, Jisoo. There were two other guys that Seokmin didn’t recognize either, but one of them was glaring heatedly at Mingyu.

 

Mingyu looked like he wanted to say something to Wonwoo, but the elder just looks at him before leaving with the guy who kept glaring at Mingyu. However, Seokmin’s attention laid on Jisoo and his flushed face. The person next to Jisoo kept eyeing him worriedly though Seokmin didn’t know why.

 

“So, we meet again,” Jisoo greeted him. Seokmin’s eyes landed on the guys who just went by and the one next to Jisoo. “Oh, that was Wonwoo and Soonyoung. I hear your friend had something to do with his bad mood,” Jisoo glances at Seokmin with a knowing look.

 

Mingyu pouts. “Don’t talk as if I’m not here…”

 

Jisoo laughs. “Right, sorry,” Jisoo finds Seokmin’s eyes on the person next to him, “oh yeah, this is Junhui, but you can call him Jun, he’s a year above you.”

 

Jun waves at Seokmin, to which he finds himself waving back.

 

“I hear you have telekinesis,” he says to him.

 

“Yeah, I do…I’m Seokmin, by the way” he says, “so uh, what powers do you have?”

 

“Well I can’t demonstrate them to you now, but I’m basically the opposite of Wonwoo’s,” he replies.

 

Seokmin guesses that he probably has Shadow Manipulation, whereas Wonwoo has Light Manipulation.

 

“You and Wonwoo would’ve made the perfect pair,” Jisoo commented, ignoring the way Mingyu scowls at that.

 

Junhui laughs. “If it weren’t for Mister Pyro and a certain cute 2nd year, I would’ve nabbed asked him out first,” came his reply. Mingyu flushes at that, saying things like that there’s nothing romantic going on between them aside from the casual fucks, though Junhui called bullshit. Meanwhile Jisoo went to look at Seokmin.

 

“What about you? Has anyone caught your attention?”

 

Seokmin freezes.

 

“I doubt that, I’ve only been here for one day…” the younger trails off.

 

“Then between everyone you’ve met, who do you think has the coolest powers?” Mingyu suddenly butts into their conversation. Jisoo seemed surprised at that but nodded along.

 

“Do tell,” Junhui joins in.

 

Seokmin became flustered at the sudden attention on him. “Shouldn’t we get going now…?”

 

“Just answer the question, man!” Mingyu whines.

 

“Then uh,” Seokmin’s eyes scanned the guys before him before landing on Jisoo. “I think Jisoo-hyung’s powers are really pretty.” Jisoo looks taken aback at that.

 

“Wow, thanks?” his finds himself smiling at the compliment, “I’ve never really been complimented for my powers, actually. I think yours is pretty interesting as well.” Seokmin finds himself smiling at Jisoo’s reaction; while the elder’s gaze was now fixated with Seokmin’s warm one. Mingyu and Junhui seemed amused at their obvious eye fucking.

 

“Anyways,” Jisoo interrupts, “we should get going. And you, Mingyu, you should try to talk to Wonwoo. He looked pretty upset earlier.” The others nod at the before following the eldest out of all of them, Mingyu looking somewhat gloomy along the way.

 

Arriving at the auditorium, they find Minghao talking to Soonyoung and Wonwoo by the entrance while the other students passed by them to the door. While Mingyu seemed determined enough to finally talk to Wonwoo again, Junhui stifles his laughter seeing the way Wonwoo ignores Mingyu.

 

Junhui locked eyes with Minghao and his face immediately brightens, as did the younger. Junhui places his arm around Minghao’s shoulder and the two started chatting animatedly in Mandarin before walking into the auditorium. However, Junhui flashes Jisoo the same worried look before turning away. Seokmin decided to follow Jisoo into the auditorium.

 

“There’s…not much students as I expected,” Seokmin comments.

 

“Well, there are only 107 people who are around our age. But there are 300 high school students and younger here,” Jisoo explains. “I guess they’re going to reevaluate our powers and see how far we’ve developed them…I’m so not looking forward to this.” Jisoo’s expression seemed dark as he says the last sentence, prompting Seokmin to eye him worriedly.

 

“Are you alright?” he finds himself asking the elder.

 

Jisoo’s smile was long gone from his face, instead replaced by a rather grim look that made Seokmin feel uneasy.

 

“I…you should probably know that I never really attend combat classes,” he admits quietly.

 

Seokmin was shocked upon hearing this. “Wait, why?”

 

Jisoo was quiet for a moment, but the second he opens his mouth, someone began talking through the microphone, cutting him off.

  
“Everyone, please be seated, our headmaster’s about to speak,” a guy who looked slightly younger than Seokmin spoke into the microphone. “Right, thank you- Hansol, stop trying to make yourself glow in a lit room, don’t think I didn’t see that!”

 

Seokmin turns to find Mingyu standing next to him, looking sulky as usual. They find themselves seated in the middle row. Seokmin notices that the space between the first row and the stage was quite far, he guesses that’s where they’ll be demonstrating their powers. On the stage stood several people, Seokmin assumed that they were some sorts of mentors.

 

The bright haired guy who spoke to the microphone just then handed the object to man in a suit before going down the stage. The man who now held the microphone takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Good morning everyone,” he spoke into the microphone, eyeing everyone in the room. “Firstly, I’d like to introduce myself. I’m Kim Jonghyun, though I’m usually known as JR when working in the field. I’m one of the founders of this academy.”

 

Seokmin has heard of him. He was the man who publically exposed his powers and burned down a tree. He was now active as a ‘superhero’ on the field, he had similar powers to Mingyu, though he was much better controlled than the younger male.

 

“He’s Mingyu’s cousin and they have the same powers,” Junhui says to Seokmin. He was seated next to Jisoo and he cranes his neck to look at Seokmin. “He’s the much better version of him, though.”

 

“I heard that, asshole,” Mingyu grumbles from next to him.

 

“Love you too!” Junhui shot back.

 

“Since we have newcomers, I’d like to explain how this will go,” Jonghyun continues, “the teachers behind me and I will call your name one by one and you must demonstrate your powers and how well you’re able to control them, afterwards, we will be grading you so we know which class to put you in. Understood?”

 

After everyone nodded or muttered out a yes, Jonghyun smiles, “as expected. Nevertheless, I wish you all luck. Though it is quite unfortunate that my partner Choi Minki is unable to attend today’s evaluations.”

 

Seokmin turns to Jisoo. “Who’s Choi Minki?”

 

“He and Jonghyun are the founders of this academy,” Jisoo replies without meeting his eyes, “Minki was the one to bail Jonghyun out.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“To all those who didn’t know, after the evaluation, you will be classified to either an S Class, A Class, B Class, or a C Class.”

 

Seokmin went to look back up front, only to find Jonghyun leaving the stage and sitting on the chairs in front with the other mentors. There were six people in total. Seokmin reads the nameplates carefully. Kim Jonghyun, Yoon Daejung, Kang Dongho, Oh Hyerin, Chae Jieun, and Lee Kaeun. Seokmin swore that he’s seen Yoon Daejung at some point of his life before.

 

“Are they going to call us in an alphabetical order?” Seokmin asks again.

 

“You sure ask a lot of questions, huh?” Mingyu snickers, Seokmin flips him off, “but no, they won’t. They’re going to randomize the order in that laptop in front of Mr. Kang.”

 

“Wonderful,” Seokmin drones.

 

“First student. Kwon Soonyoung.” With that, Soonyoung bolts up with a smug look, enjoying the way some people looked at him in awe. Seokmin could see Mr. Kang roll his eyes as Soonyoung makes his way to the empty spot in the middle of the room.

 

Seokmin watches in amazement as Soonyoung crosses both his arms, seeming very confident.

 

However, Mr. Kang spoke into the microphone on his table.

 

“Mr. Kwon, as much as I believe that you have improved quite a lot compared to last year, this time, it would be very nice of you to-“

 

Soonyoung cuts him off by summoning a rather strong wind into the room. Some girls immediately went to hold their skirts down, while some guys, read Mingyu and Junhui, went to protect their styled hair. Seokmin barely misses the wig that flew across the room. Mr. Kang looks at Soonyoung with a blank look while Mr. Kim watches in amusement. Ms. Oh, on the other hand, was smiling in excitement. Soonyoung’s grin grew wider as he manages to form a small twister in the room, earning loud ‘ooh’s from some people in the crowd.

 

“-warn us beforehand,” Mr. Kang finishes, narrowing his eyes due to the strong wind, though it came to a stop as soon as Mr. Kang opens his mouth.

 

“Compared to last year, you definitely improved a lot, Mr. Kwon,” Ms. Lee says after Soonyoung halts the strong wind. Her hair was a mess, but then again, so was everyone else’s in the room.

 

Mr. Kim smiles and looks at the other mentors, who nodded to him.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung. Grade A,” concludes Mr. Kim. Soonyoung pumps his fist with a loud ‘yes!’

 

Seokmin went to fix his hair as soon as Soonyoung went to walk back to his seat.

 

“What was his level last year?” he finds himself asking.

 

“He was in C last year,” Minghao answers for him from afar, “though I’m sure it was because Mr. Kang was bald last year and he was wearing a wig and…yeah you could guess what happens after that.” That prompted laughter between them.

 

Some students were called after Soonyoung, ones that Seokmin failed to recognize. Though he did remember seeing a certain Lee Chan on the news once. He was declared a champion in an international high school boxing championships, though was unfortunately disqualified after it was concluded that he had the special ability of super strength, however Chan was unaware of his powers prior to winning.

 

“I’ve seen him on TV before,” Seokmin comments upon seeing Lee Chan punch a dummy across the room.

 

“Yeah, poor guy,” Mingyu replies, “he was pretty much shunned by other kids.” Seokmin finds himself frowning upon hearing that.

 

“Kids can be assholes,” he huffs. Though he smiles once he hears Chan being classified into the B class.

 

After several more students finally came Minghao’s name. Seokmin and Mingyu gave him the thumbs up before the younger walks forward. Seokmin almost didn’t see Junhui’s hand lingering on his arm as he gets up.

 

Minghao looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but there. He sits down in the middle of the room. The academy had provided him a pretty large piece of paper and black paint. Minghao went to work and after finishing his piece, he presses his two fingers against the paper and like the day before, his drawing came to life.

 

However, people were pretty much terrorized at the sight of Minghao’s creation of what looked like the creepy figure of a scary creature whose picture has been circulating all over the internet. Ms. Oh screams upon seeing it erect into life, Mr. Yoon’s jaw drops open, and Mr. Kim visibly freezes at the sight of it. Mr. Kang and Ms. Lee look at each other with a strange look before looking back to Minghao, who was innocently smiling back to the teachers.

 

“Seo Myungho. C Class. Please consider making less destructive artworks. If you can’t make it to B Class this year, you’ll have to repeat another year.”

 

While Seokmin did find himself creeped out by Minghao’s work, Mingyu looked like he was about to pee himself. He hears Jisoo sigh loudly. Minghao walks back to his seat with unsure look.

 

“Why did you do that?” Mingyu hisses at his friend.

 

Minghao shrugs. “I was so sure drawings like that would do better in the battle field.”

 

“Don’t be dumb, you know you have to impress them during evaluations. You can go play your pranks after you get into the class you deserve,” Mingyu retorts. “I can’t believe you’re that close to repeating another year here.”

 

Minghao frowns before looking at Junhui, who flashes him a nervous, yet reassuring, smile.

 

Mingyu was called up next, and to everyone’s horror, he nearly set fire to Mr. Kang’s hair. If it weren’t for Mr. Kim’s ability to be able to create _and_ put out fire, Mingyu would’ve been dead at spot.

 

“Kim Mingyu. C Class.”

 

As Mingyu walks back to his seat with a scowl on his face, Minghao blinks up to him innocently.

 

“What happened to trying to impress the teachers? I’m sure setting fire to Mr. Kang’s hair definitely ain’t it,” Minghao snickers when Mingyu flips him off.

 

Afterwards, Junhui was called and he was proud to say that he landed himself in the B class again. The blonde kid who spoke into the microphone earlier was called, he was apparently called Boo Seungkwan, and he apparently had weather manipulation. He manages to create light rain outside of the building and made it snow a little afterwards, landing himself in the B Class.

 

“It’s already been 60 students and no one has made it to A Class or S Class,” Jisoo suddenly says after a while. “Aside from Soonyoung.”

 

Seokmin turns to him. “Who’s usually in the A or S Class?”

 

“S Class; Choi Seungcheol, Choi Hansol, and Lee Jihoon. A Class; Jeon Wonwoo, and apparently Kwon Soonyoung now. Though Seungkwan is usually promoted to the A Class after a few months. He usually goes easy during evaluation to avoid embarrassing mistakes since he has very little control over his powers,” Jisoo replies. Seokmin’s eyes immediately dart over to Wonwoo, who was blankly watching the evaluations progress.

 

“What about you?” Seokmin’s eyes didn’t leave the student who was now demonstrating their power.

 

Jisoo became quiet.

 

“I’m not that good.”

 

It wasn’t a direct answer, but Seokmin accepted it anyway.

 

Afterwards, they called up Choi Seungcheol, to which the entire room breaks down into whispers after that. Seokmin looks around the room with dumbfounded look.

 

“He’s pretty much a superstar here,” Mingyu suddenly says upon noticing his friend’s expression. “He always gets into the S Class on every evaluation.”

 

“That’s why he calls himself S.Coups,” Junhui adds, even though that wasn’t the true reason.

 

S.Coups? What kind of name is that?

 

However, Seokmin couldn’t lie that he was impressed by Seungcheol’s ability to shake the whole ground and his earth manipulation in general. As expected, he did land himself in the S Class again.

 

Next was Lee Jihoon, another popular student within the academy. He’s on the same year as Wonwoo, Junhui, and Soonyoung and apparently rose all the way from the C Class up to the S Class. He was able to create portals and teleport anywhere he’d like to. Wonwoo jokes that he was basically the main character of a game he used to play long ago.

 

At first, Seokmin only assumed Hansol was able to glow in the dark, but apparently, the younger was able to adapt within any condition, for example turning invisible when his senses tell him that he was in a dangerous situation, blending in with the background whenever he needed to, and a lot more things related to his surroundings. Like Jihoon and Seungcheol, he landed himself in the S Class since he had total control of his powers.

 

Wonwoo was called not long after, creating light straight out of his palms, earning him a spot in the A Class as well.

 

“Lee Seokmin.”

 

Seokmin froze upon hearing his name, though Mingyu gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, which made him relax a little.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Jisoo says in a soft voice, smiling at him a little. Seokmin’s face slightly reddens at that, avoiding eye contact with the elder and muttering a small ‘thanks’. Funny that Jeonghan had said the similar thing to him when he was about to enroll in Highlight Academy.

 

Minghao and Junhui gave him a small pat on his back as he passes them, even Wonwoo smiles at him encouragingly, which caused Seokmin to swallow. Though he didn’t talk to Soonyoung yet, the elder told him to ‘break a leg’, which made Seokmin even more nervous than before.

 

He didn’t want to break anyone’s leg.

 

Reached the front of the room felt like hours and Seokmin’s legs were pretty much shaking on the spot. Mr. Kim looks at him with warm eyes, while Mr. Kang looked cold, he could see the friendly look on his face. Ms. Chae was busy scanning his whole body with whatever power she had, while Ms. Oh and Ms. Lee were looking through his profile while glancing at him. Though Seokmin manages to avoid the cold eyes of Mr. Yoon, who looks at him skeptically.

 

“Lee Seokmin. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Mr. Kim began, “since you’re new, we’ll take it easy on you with the grading.”

 

Mr. Kang snorts. “I’m sure you’re not as mischievous as the kids before. You seem like a good kid.”

 

_A good kid. He’s a good kid he’s a good kid he’s a good kid-_

“R-right,” Seokmin sputters out. “Should I begin now?” he manages to sputter out again without stuttering.

 

“Do you need any props?” Ms. Lee enquires.

 

Seokmin swallows and notices the tie he was wearing. “I’m just going to use my tie…I’m going to…tie a knot.” He takes his tie off as the words left his mouth.

 

Mr. Yoon raises a brow. “With telekinesis, tying a knot will not showcase your full potential.”

 

Mr. Kim snaps his head towards Mr. Yoon. “Daejung, he just presented his powers, I doubt he’s able to do much with it-“

 

“I was much younger than he was and I was able to use mine to its fullest potential,” Mr. Yoon interrupts, looking at Seokmin with an icy look. “So, Mr. Lee, what will it be?”

 

Seokmin’s grip on his tie went tight and he glares back at the elder man. The other mentors were clearly bothered by the sudden tension in the room, though to Seokmin’s surprise, they did nothing else to stop Mr. Yoon. He looks back to see Mingyu, Junhui, and Minghao’s skeptical looks, Jisoo’s hard glare, and Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s frowns.

 

Mr. Yoon looks at him strangely once more, which agitated Seokmin even more. He tries to tie a knot with the tie with his telekinesis, only to accidentally tangling the object and failing to do so. Out of rage, he slams the tie against the floor with a hiss.

 

“Seems like you can’t even tie a knot,” Mr. Yoon says with a bored tone, “you’re only able to lift objects and making it stay in one place. It’s something, but it’s not enough.”

 

Seokmin curses.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Lee Seokmin. C Class.”

 

Seokmin flinches upon hearing that before bowing and leaving his spot, not forgetting to pick up his tie. His friends eye him worriedly, Mingyu even drapes an arm over his shoulder, patting him.

 

Jisoo was about to say comforting words to the younger, but he pales once he hears Mr. Yoon’s voice.

 

“Hong Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Junhui went to hold his wrist, as if to calm him down. The elder shakes his head and slips out of Junhui’s grip.

 

“I-I can do this.”

 

“Jisoo…”

 

The situation confused Seokmin even further, completely forgetting what just happened to him before. Seokmin was unable to utter a single word when Jisoo stands up and makes his way to the front of the room. He looks at Junhui with a confused expression, but the elder wouldn’t take his eyes off Jisoo. He notices Seungcheol, who was sat far from them, watching Jisoo with a concerned look.

 

Jisoo’s face was blank once he reaches the front of the room. Mr. Kim smiles bitterly at him, though again, it was Mr. Yoon to speak up this time.

 

“Hong Jisoo. You’re one your fourth year here and have never been on a grade higher than the C Class. Why?”

 

Jisoo glances at Mr. Yoon.

 

“I’m unable to control my own powers.”

 

“Will you at least demonstrate them this year?” Mr. Kim intervenes.

 

Jisoo swallows.

 

“No.”

 

Mr. Kang didn’t seem too surprised, instead, he flashes him an apologetic look before saying that he will have to repeat another year as he landed himself in the C Class.

 

Another year.

 

Jisoo wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him at that moment, perhaps Seungcheol could do it for him.

 

Another fucking year.

 

He wasn’t surprised, if he had to be honest. He knew it was coming. Despite the fact that he lacked in powers and special abilities, he was pretty smart and he had highest score in English, which allowed him to become a TA. Perhaps it was the only reason why he hasn’t been kicked out yet.

 

“Thank you,” Jisoo turns around and walks back to his seat.

 

Seokmin was beyond confused. Wasn’t Jisoo comfortable showing him his powers not long ago? What happened back there?

 

~•~

 

“Mr. Yoon’s a stone cold bitch,” Mingyu grumbles as soon as he, Minghao, and Seokmin return to their dorm room. Minghao hadn’t said a word ever since they left the faculty building. Seokmin was also lost in thought, only nodding to everything Mingyu had to say. “I’d say Mr. Kang as well for putting me in the C Class _again,_ but hey, at least he was nice about it!”

 

Minghao scowls. “I’m just mad they didn’t appreciate my artwork.”

 

Seokmin pats Minghao’s back. “Don’t worry, even it was creepy, I thought it was pretty well drawn.” Minghao smiles at him, causing Seokmin’s face to flush a little.

 

What was with Seokmin and guys smiling up to him?

 

“What’s the deal with Mr. Yoon anyway?” Seokmin wonders.

 

“Apparently some super traumatizing backstory that he obviously will never share to us,” Mingyu replies sarcastically, “a senior who graduated told me that.”

 

“I also heard he’s an orphan,” Minghao adds quietly.

 

Seokmin frowns. “But it doesn’t give him the right to act like an ass to us!” Mingyu complains. Minghao gives him a tight smile before looking at Seokmin.

 

“Well, at least we’ll be sharing a class together. Unfortunately, you won’t be seeing much of me as my powers aren’t elemental. You’ll see Jisoo-hyung though,” Minghao says.

 

Mingyu huffs. “I guess so. I’m showering first, classes were a bitch and Mr. Yoon made me feel gross.” He stomps away into the bathroom afterwards.

 

Seokmin and Minghao looks at each other.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Minghao spoke softly.

 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Seokmin answers honestly, “I was just so anxious when my name was called and he was getting into my nerves…I guess that messed up my powers bad. Aside from lifting objects, I was able to tie my own shoelaces this morning! I have no idea what happened there, honestly.”

 

Minghao thought for a moment. “I’m going to be honest with you, but don’t tell anyone.”

 

Seokmin nods.

 

“Up to this day, I still have no idea what powers Mr. Yoon has, but I’m suspecting it as something to do with you failing.”

 

Seokmin froze.

 

“For real?”

 

Minghao nodded.

 

“It’s only a theory so don’t go around telling people, I could get in trouble for that,” Minghao replies.

 

“Damn, he’s really that authoritative, huh?” Seokmin huffs.

 

Minghao snorted. “You can say that again…” there was a small pause before Minghao speaks again. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Seokmin raises a brow. “Uh, go ahead.”

 

“Do you like Wonwoo-hyung?”

 

Seokmin blinks.

 

“He’s a cool guy I guess.”

 

Minghao shook his head. “No, I mean like _like_ him.”

 

Seokmin blinks before widening his eyes.

 

“W-why’d you think like that? He’s with Mingyu!”

 

Minghao raises one finger. “He and Mingyu casually fuck with no feelings. You still have a chance with him-”

 

“No! I don’t like Wonwoo-hyung that way at all!”

 

Minghao pouts.

 

“Then who do you like?”

 

“Why do you want to know so much?”

 

“Because we’re friends!?” Minghao answers as if it was an obvious question, despite the fact that they just met yesterday, “you’ve gotta find someone in this damned campus ground attractive at least.”

 

“Well you’re attractive…?” Seokmin admits.

 

“I know.”

 

Seokmin blinks. “I just called you attractive and that’s all you’re going to say?” he says in disbelief.

 

“But you obviously don’t like me that way,” Minghao shrugs, “now come on, tell me!”

 

“Why do you want to know so bad? What if I don’t like anyone at the moment?” Seokmin retorts.

 

Minghao grins smugly at the elder. “Wrong. My friend, Jieqiong is an empath and I told her to read your feelings and you _definitely_ have feelings for someone right now.”

 

Seokmin’s eyes widen, face slightly reddening. “Minghao what the hell!”

 

“So I’m assuming it’s either Wonwoo or Jisoo,” Minghao concludes. Seokmin sighs at that. “It’s Wonwoo, is it?”

 

“You can’t just read my feelings like that!”

 

Minghao lifts a finger. “Correction. It was Jieqiong, not me. And for heaven’s sake, it’s harmless. It’s not like I know who you actually have feelings for, besides, it doesn’t have to be romantic anyway.” Seokmin glares at the younger.

 

“You know what, I don’t care. It’s not like you’ll ever know nor will I do anything about it anyway.”

 

Minghao frowns. “Fine. But I call dibs on being your wingman if you ever do something about it.”

 

“Whatever, Hao.”

 

~•~

 

Combat classes were definitely more entertaining than regular classes. Seokmin would rather get beaten up by his combat partner than sit through a boring lecture about a subject he didn’t know why he picked in the first place. Unlike lectures, combat classes took place in a very large gym, similar to the ones in schools, but on a much bigger scale.

 

However, it would be much more entertaining if he weren’t getting his ass handed to Minghao of all people. Well, to be more specific, Minghao’s giant flaming rooster.

 

“Come on, Seokmin! If I were you I’d tear this chicken apart already!” Minghao whines out loud, already getting bored of their neverending fight.

 

Seokmin huffs, eyebrow twitching. “It’s not that easy, Minghao!”

 

Minghao smirks at that. “Then get to it!” With that, Seokmin makes a dash and jumps Minghao’s horrifying creation, hands glowing light blue. Minghao commands his creation to retaliate quick.

 

From afar, Mingyu watches in envy before looking back to his partner, whose eyes were anywhere but Mingyu.

 

“Jisoo-hyung, can we…get this over quick, please?” Mingyu says carefully, afraid he might say something wrong to the elder and hurt his feelings. Jisoo was surprisingly no different every year, the elder would refuse to use his powers for combat and would rather make ice figures or something. Mingyu didn’t see the problem in that, but it was affecting his grades.

 

Jisoo sighs. “I guess. Just this once. But uh,” Mingyu tilts his head, “just burn whatever I throw at you. I hate fighting, just so you know.”

 

Mingyu looks at him skeptically before shrugging. Jisoo smiles awkwardly and makes not-so-sharp icicle spears in his hands. He takes a deep breath before throwing them at Mingyu.

It took 10 minutes to get Mingyu off the wall since the icicle spears – somehow – neatly pinned his sweater against the wall. Mingyu was afraid of burning himself if he were to burn the icicle spears himself, so most of the C class students volunteered in breaking the icicles themselves. However, Seokmin and Minghao were too busy laughing at their pitiful friend.

 

“It’s not funny!” Mingyu yells at the two.

 

“Uh, yeah it is!?” Seokmin retorted.

 

However, Jisoo smiles sheepishly at Mingyu.

 

“I- I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this,” he started before breaking an icicle.

 

Mingyu chuckles nervously. “I-it’s okay, Jisoo-hyung. I wasn’t ready anyway, which was my fault, technically.”

 

Seokmin and Minghao stops laughing before walking over to help Mingyu get back on his feet. Minghao pretended to baby Mingyu, asking if he was alright or if he needed nursing from Wonwoo, which caused Mingyu to put the younger into a headlock.

 

“That was pathetic, yeah?”

 

Seokmin finds Jisoo standing besides him with a blank look on his face.

 

The younger shakes his head.

 

“It’s not.”

 

Jisoo laughs.

 

“You’re an angel for even thinking that,” Seokmin slightly flushes upon hearing those words come out of Jisoo’s mouth. “But I have to say, I see no point in training for 5 years, learning how to fight.”

 

Seokmin scratches his head. “Well, to defend ourselves? There are a lot of people who want our abilities, hyung. People can be dangerous.” Seokmin remembered being told about that when he was about to take the placement test, it was also written on the wall in the main lobby, the main purposes of combat classes.

 

“Are there really?”

 

Seokmin thought for a moment.

 

“Why hasn’t anyone who graduated from here were to be seen again? Why hasn’t there been reports of people attacking us?” Jisoo had a point. The only alumnis Seokmin has seen were teachers in this academy.

 

“Well…” Seokmin was speechless.

 

“I guess I’m speculating too much,” Jisoo sighs, “well, thanks for listening to my ramblings. Pray you don’t get to be partnered with me next,” Jisoo adds cheekily before walking away.

 

Seokmin watches the elder glance at him once more before exiting the building.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter last month so im still on my hiatus until mid december. the next chapter will be pretty long too so don't expect quick updates after my hiatus :( fics like this kind of hurt my head bc a lot of thinking lol

Several days pass and before Seokmin knew it, 2 weeks have passed since his first day in Highlight Academy. Seokmin, Minghao, and Mingyu have been too busy with their own projects that they haven’t spoken much to each other the past 2 weeks, unless it was combat class. Seokmin himself had spent a lot of time in the library and would sometimes ask Mingyu to join him, though the taller often rejected his offer.

 

Minghao hadn’t bothered Seokmin about his feelings since that one conversation they had. Seokmin was glad the younger decided not to bother with that anymore, though he always felt chills down his spine every time he passes by Jieqiong.

 

Combat classes have pretty much been the same. Seokmin was still partnered with Minghao and the younger still refused to go easy on him. Seokmin wonders if the judges were wrong that day, fighting Minghao felt like fighting an S-class, though Seokmin had never fought an S-Class, he hopes he’ll never have to.

 

On the other hand, Jisoo remains indifferent. The elder barely used his powers during combat classes and Mingyu always manages to get himself into some predicament whenever he fought with Jisoo and the elder didn’t even need to do anything.

 

Seokmin thought about trading partners with Mingyu so that he could try and fight Jisoo, but it seems like Jisoo still refused to fight anyone and Seokmin immediately thought about what Jisoo had told him once.

 

Seokmin sighs at the sight of a shirtless Mingyu in the middle of the gym, holding his half burnt t-shirt in his hands. Minghao was sitting next to him, busy with his phone, while Jisoo was cleaning the spot Mingyu nearly burned.

 

“You, a fire manipulator, somehow managed burn yourself,” Jisoo spoke from afar while walking towards Mingyu, a mop in hand, “I’m impressed.”

 

“Thanks,” drones Mingyu. “Dammit, this was my favorite shirt.”

 

Jisoo snickers. “No offense, but you did it to yourself, well, I’m partially sorry for causing that to happen.”

 

“Agreed,” Minghao said without looking up from the screen, “the part where you did this to yourself, I mean. How the hell did that even happen, Gyu?”

 

Mingyu shrugs helplessly. “I honestly don’t know. My skin doesn’t feel burned, but my clothes are pretty much flammable.”

 

“You should ask Mr. Kim. Isn’t he a fire manipulator too?” Seokmin suggests, “and your cousin I guess.”

 

Mingyu frowns. “I’m not too close to him. It’ll feel weird.”

 

“You’re weird,” Minghao shot back.

 

Jisoo taps on Seokmin’s shoulder. “Hey can you do me a favour?” Jisoo’s voice sounded far gentler and softer than usual.

 

Seokmin unconsciously bites his lower lip. “Uh, what’s up?”

 

“I have a shift in doing night patrols,” _night patrols?_ “and I want you to accompany me since my partner called in sick.”

 

“We have people who do night patrolling? I thought we had security guards to do that.”

 

“It’s not exactly like what you thought it’s going to be per se, but we basically just have to check if people are back in their dorms and lock up the main building. The older students are usually the ones doing this, such as myself, but like I said, my partner can’t make it tonight.”

 

“Y-you want me to accompany you?” Seokmin stutters out, unsure if he was nervous about walking around in the dark or walking around with Jisoo alone.

 

Jisoo nods. “Yeah.”

 

Seokmin wonders why Jisoo didn’t ask his friends instead, but nodded in agreement anyways.

 

“Thanks,” he offers the younger a smile, “see you then. Mingyu, Minghao, I’m going back first.” He waves at the other two before walking out, mop still in hand.

 

Seokmin turns to face his two friends, who were grinning at him knowingly. “What?”

 

“A night walk with Jisoo-hyung, huh?” Minghao snickers, “how romantic.”

 

Seokmin flushes but glares at his friends. “Shut up.”

 

~•~

 

When they returned to their dorm room, the sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon. Seokmin sluggishly drags himself into the bathroom to wash up before going on a patrol tonight. Minghao flops himself on the couch while Mingyu went to look for something to eat in the fridge.

 

“How are things with Jeon Wonwoo?” Minghao asks out loud.

 

Mingyu returns to the living room with a carton of milk.

 

“He’s being really difficult,” Mingyu grumbles, “I have no idea what he wants from me and he’s being really vague about it as well! All he does is act cold around me or avoid me altogether.”

 

“Maybe he likes you.”

 

“What a joke! He threatened to throw me out of his dorm through the balcony if I ever forced myself into his place again-“ Minghao gave him a blank look.

 

“You, forced yourself into his dorm room? No shit, of course he’ll kick you out.”

 

“I had to talk to him somehow and he kept avoiding me! It wasn’t my fault the door caught on fire!”

 

“Breaking into someone’s property was wrong in the first place! You did _what_ to his door!?” Minghao asks in disbelief.

 

“I only wanted to melt the doorknob and accidentally set the entire door on fire!”

 

Minghao’s eye twitches.

 

“Well-”

 

“Can you both shut up?” Seokmin scolded the moment he opens the door, hair still wet and clad in a dark blue shirt and sweatpants, “I’m really tired and you guys are making my head hurt.”

 

Mingyu and Minghao immediately piped down, looking at Seokmin with concerned looks.

 

“Aren’t you going on patrol with Jisoo-hyung tonight?” Minghao inquires.

 

“Yeah,” Seokmin nods, “Jisoo-hyung told me to get ready in 5 minutes. He’s coming over here.”

 

Mingyu snickers. “You’re going out in that? Thought you wanted to impress him.”

 

Seokmin scowls at that. “I don’t care. I’m too tired to change, I just want this done quick.” The towel on his shoulder was thrown into his room and Seokmin walks towards his bed to grab his wallet and socks.

 

“At least put on some jeans!” Minghao yells from the living room.

 

In the end, Seokmin did change into a pair of jeans and headed for the door as soon as he heard someone knock on the door. He opens it and was met by Jisoo, whose hair was styled messily. After Seokmin’s friends greeted the senior, Minghao bolted for the bathroom before Mingyu could get to it first. The taller groans out loud upon losing and walks back into the living room.

 

“This’ll take at least 30 minutes. Brought everything you needed?” Jisoo inquires.

 

“Uh,” Seokmin started, “would a flashlight be necessary?”

 

The elder chuckles. “Well, it’s not as scary as you’d think it’d look. But if you want to, go ahead.”

 

Seokmin bid a sulky Mingyu goodbye before following Jisoo outside.

 

“Alright, checking into each room would be a pain, so you see those tiny machines next each doors? The one you use to slide your card in?” Seokmin nods, “right, there are small green lights on it. Each light represents one person who lives in the dorm. If all lights are on, it means everyone within the dorm is present. We have an 10 PM curfew and now it’s…9:45. We can go lockup the main building and we can check the dorms later. Alright?”

 

Everything Jisoo said slipped past Seokmin’s ears, but the younger nods anyway.

 

“Alright,” Jisoo smiles, “let’s head out.”

 

The campus ground was illuminated with pretty street lights and there were still some students roaming the area, presumably getting back to their dorms after studying in the library. Some students were out on a late night date, talking to each other under the full moon.

 

“Seokmin?”

 

Seokmin snapped his head towards Jisoo upon hearing his voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You…were spacing out,” Jisoo chuckles at him.

 

Seokmin flushes. “I…wasn’t.” He looks away from Jisoo.

 

“Have you spoken to your brother recently?” Jisoo suddenly asks.

 

The younger frowns. “I haven’t had the time to. The last two weeks has been pretty hectic, I didn’t have time to sit down and chat. I miss him though.”

 

“Well, he texted me to tell you that, as I quote directly from him, ‘to pick your goddamn phone up or he’s driving here to smack your head real hard’.” Seokmin shivers upon hearing that, already imagining Jeonghan’s face when he typed those words.

 

“Jeonghan-hyung is scary,” he whines, “even scarier than the thought of fighting an S-class student.”

 

Jisoo laughs. “Well at least you don’t have to physically fight your brother and endanger your life.”

 

Jisoo’s words reminded him of something the elder had told him.

 

“I was wondering.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If you don’t mind telling me, why do you hate using your powers?” Seokmin questions the older, whose expression remained blank as soon as those words left Seokmin’s lips, “you…you’ve never really utilized your powers ever since you got into this academy, and all I’ve seen you do was make ice figures and control them but…I did some reading in the library and I read that ice manipulators are capable of freezing an entire city or create snowstorms…”

 

They walked in silence for the next few minutes, which made Seokmin’s anxiety grow. The older has yet to reply to him or even say anything to him.

 

It was until they reached the main building, they greeted the desk lady who had just left the building before going inside, keys in Jisoo’s hands.

 

They walked towards a hallway where most rooms were located, they were mostly study rooms or teachers’ offices.

 

Jisoo suddenly stopped walking and stood in the middle of the dark hallway.

 

“Seokmin.”

 

Seokmin nearly jumps.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Do you know why people like us are here?”

 

Jisoo glances back, his usual warm smile adorning his face. If anything, Seokmin would’ve been red by now if it weren’t for the scary atmosphere. He could feel his legs shaking when he met Jisoo’s eyes, which were illuminated by the dim lights of the hallway left on.

 

“Because,” Seokmin manages to squeak out, “because we need to learn how to use our powers to its fullest potential?”

 

“Correct, and what for?” Jisoo was now fully facing Seokmin, his expression remains indifferent, which became hard for Seokmin to read.

 

However, Seokmin was dumbfounded upon hearing Jisoo’s next question.

 

“I’m…not sure. So we don’t misuse them? So we can use our powers for something helpful, like helping everyone else who don’t have powers?” Seokmin could imagine himself using his telekinesis to help Jeonghan in the house, who barely lifts his ass off the couch unless it was time to play sports.

 

“But why aren’t there people like us who live outside of this academy? Where do they go?”

 

Seokmin thought for a moment. “It’s because they all end up working here?”

 

“Don’t you find that odd?” Jisoo steps closer to Seokmin, the younger couldn’t find himself to move away and was instead memsmerized in watching Jisoo’s face come closer and closer. Jisoo’s light blue eyes never fails to amaze him. Ice manipulators had the prettiest eyes in Seokmin’s opinion.

 

“I guess so,” Seokmin swallows once he realizes that Jisoo was now in his personal space. Their faces were only a few inches apart and it made Seokmin sweat so much.

 

_“Oh my God.”_

 

After a moment, Jisoo grins. “Alright, thanks for your input. Now let’s hurry and lock the place up.” Seokmin fails to notice that Jisoo wasn’t looking at him in the eye, but instead behind him.

 

Jisoo didn’t really answer his question, but it was alright.

 

When Jisoo walks away, Seokmin turns around and spots a frozen security camera, which was most likely his senior’s work.

 

Huh.

 

He notices that every other security cameras around them were frozen.

 

Something within Seokmin tells him that something about this place isn’t right.

 

~•~

 

The next day, Seokmin nearly falls asleep in the midst of a lecture, only to be woken up by Mingyu in the most annoying way possible.

 

“Did you just flick me with fire?” Seokmin grumbles, rubbing his heated cheek.

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t fire, it was just a spark. Anyways, they’re going to separate combat classes starting from today, the element users and non element users. So I guess you won’t be partnered with Minghao anymore.”

 

Great.

 

“Who will I be partnered with now?” Seokmin wonders.

 

Mingyu shrugs at that. “Who knows.”

 

Seokmin couldn’t believe that his new partner was Hong Jisoo of all people. Jisoo, probably the only person in the entire academy who was against using his own powers. Jisoo, who appeared soft and gentle, but was full of mysteries instead.

 

Jisoo had recently dyed his hair to the color of grapefruit and Seokmin actually likes his current hair. He thought about dying his hair, but Minghao told him not to and that brown fits him the best.

 

Mingyu was partnered with a water manipulator, much to his chagrin. He mouthed a small ‘help’ to Seokmin before his opponent nearly drowns him.

 

Seokmin cringes at the sight before turning to face his own opponent, who’s most likely not going to fight him.

 

“You’re not going to fight,” Seokmin stated.

 

Jisoo smiles at him.

 

“I’m afraid so. Sorry.”

 

Seokmin taps his foot impatiently, getting kind of annoyed with the whole reason of why Jisoo doesn’t want to fight.

 

“You’re going to fail and repeat another year, hyung,” Seokmin reminded, “or even expelled?”

 

Jisoo walks over to Seokmin and the younger felt his breath hitch when the older leans in next to his ear.

 

Jisoo was so fucking close to him that Seokmin forgot how to breathe.

 

Something about that man made it really hard not to turn red. Standing next to Jisoo usually made Seokmin shiver a little since he emitted cold air. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he messing with Seokmin?

 

“They won’t expell me, but I can’t ensure my safety if I put myself in a bad light,” Jisoo whispers to his ear. He pulls away and Seokmin was still breathless. “I won’t hold you back if you want to develop your powers. I can help train your telekinesis. Did you know that you’re capable of creating forcefields?”

 

Seokmin stood there, frozen, watching the older’s sharp icy blue eyes looking back at him.

 

“I-I guess that’s fine.”

 

Jisoo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> S Class:  
> -Seungcheol: earth manipulation  
> -Jihoon: teleportation  
> -Hansol: idk how to explain it, but basically he automatically adapts to his surroundings. dark? he glows. burnt? inflammable. etc. 
> 
> A Class:  
> -Soonyoung: wind manipulation  
> -Wonwoo: light manipulation 
> 
> B Class:  
> -Chan: super strength  
> -Junhui: shadow manipulation  
> -Seungkwan: weather manipulation
> 
> C Class:  
> -Minghao: you know sai from naruto? yeah that's basically hao's powers. giving life to his drawings.  
> -Mingyu: fire manipulation  
> -Seokmin: telekinesis  
> -Jisoo: ice manipulation 
> 
> jeonghan doesn't have powers
> 
> Edit: i mixed up won/hui's powers snjdjd


End file.
